Crying In The Rain
by KelloggsJ
Summary: Hinata confesses to Naruto after receiving advice from an unexpected candidate, BUT WAIT! Sakura realizes she has feelings for Naruto and confesses to him as well. Read to find out what happens. NaruHin & SasSauk. one shot


**Crying In The Rain**  
Hinata has finally builds up her courage to confess her true feelings to her love, Naruto. Naruto accepts her love and they get together; but what would happen if after Sakura sees them together and realizes that all those times she rejected Naruto have been false and she actually feels something towards him. Find out what happens as this drama/romance story unravels. NaruHina & SakSasu.

**Chapter One**

Naruto was on the training grounds relentlessly pounding the large training stump firmly lodged into the earth. It seemed as though the wood had done something horrible to Naruto as he unleashed his rather undeveloped, random taijutsu on it. He had been doing this for about five hours taking short, abrupt breaks in-between. Naruto seemed to have an unlimited source of energy and chakra as each powerful blow tore into the trunk of the wood.

As Naruto assaulted the wood he was oblivious to the fact that he had an anxious observer. The hidden observer had no objection to what she was doing as she had always done this and saw nothing wrong with it as long as she keep this habit of hers under control and did not go overboard with it to become a stalker, _"Naruto-kun, you're so amazing. I wish I wasn't so timid so that I could finally express my true feelings to you. But… as long as I am a friend of yours, it doesn't matter to me." _She thought as she watched on, wondering what was going through her blonde love's head.

Naruto brought his fist back as though he were about to deliver a final blow. His fist was shaking as the blue chakra circulated through it, actually becoming visible externally. With all of his strength Naruto thrust his fist forward at the overgrown log. His fist came to the most abrupt stop when it was lodged in the stump. Suddenly, a crooked horizontal split ran from where Naruto stuck it around the circumference of the stump. The stump then split in half before the top half slid to the ground. Naruto lifted his hand to see that it was now bloody; there were bruises and gashes all over his hand but it did not seem to phase him.

Hinata was able to see his hand from her hiding place and clenched her fist at the sight of her love hurt. She wanted to run over and give him her undivided attention and affection as she cared for his hand but something inside of her feared that thought, but she just could not figure why. Suddenly, she ducked her head down after noticing that Naruto was staring in her direction. She was about to disappear and abandon her mission but stayed when she realized Naruto had not noticed her. She continued to watch as Naruto walk to a nearby stream to clean the many cuts on his hand. She smiled when she saw that he was perfectly fine as he wrapped a cloth that was in his pocket, around his hand.

Naruto sensed another presence in the area and thought that it may be someone that was a threat. Naruto got up and pretended as though he was about to continue training. He created a few clones and they began sparing.

Hinata had finally gotten her full of watching Naruto and was about to leave when she turned to bump in someone, "I'm so sorry. But I must ask wh…." She stopped when she saw the orange jumpsuit.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" He asked taking a step forward. Naruto had his clones put on a little show while he escaped the scene to find out who he thought was watching him.

"Oh… I was just… ah… I mean… Umm…" She was at a complete loss of words as she sweated begging the heavens that this moment would freeze and allow her to run away. Naruto tilted his head as he awaited the answer to his question. Hinata brought her hands together as they covered her mouth and then she mumbled something, "Mmm… sss… mmm…"

To Hinata's dismay Naruto reached up and removed her hands from their position, "I can't understand you with your hands covering your mouth like that."

Her face flushed with blood as she glowed like a red light bulb, "I was just… here; passing by." She said softly before lowering her head to look at her hands, which were still being held by Naruto.

"Oh… That's understandable. It just felt so much like someone has been watching me. It's kind of crazy, huh?" Naruto asked jokingly before laughing a bit then being accompanied by the soft laughter from Hinata. There was then silence as the two stared at each other; all the time Naruto still holding the timid beauty's hands.

After a while Hinata began to relax and get more comfortable as her fully flushed face returned to its normal color but with an average blush still remaining across her cheeks. She looked down at her hands, "Umm… y-you can let go of my hands…" she stuttered a bit trying not to let her timidity get the best of her.

"Oh… I'm sorry about that!" He said after rapidly releasing her hands and scratching his head with that goofy smile on. She smile and told him not to worry about it, "So Hinata, where were you headed anyway?"

"I was about to go home. Do you mind if I come with you?"

"I don't mind as log as you do not have anything else to do."

Naruto smiled, "It's okay. I don't have anything else to do."

**Hyuuga Complex**

"I guess this is your stop." Hinata nodded, "So what do you have planned for tomorrow."

"Nothing; I guess the same old routine. Why do you ask?"

"We could go out and train and later get some lunch. I really want to see all the new moves you learned over the time we haven't been on same mission." Naruto informed with a large smile on.

Hinata blushed a little while looking at the ground trying to hide it, "You really mean it; I mean, you really want to see the progress I've made since our last mission together?"

Naruto nodded and added, "I really like your jutsus and stuff. I don't know if you mean to do it but your jutsus always look graceful and beautiful!" Naruto begun to get excited as he confessed how he admired her jutsu, "It's a lot unlike my jutsus; they're all kind of random and wild…" Naruto continued running on as Hinata listened, all the while her flushed face glowing brighter and brighter.

"_I haven't seen Naruto for a while. I guess he finally understood that I have no interest in him. It's about time, too." _The pink-haired leaf kunoichi thought as she walked alone the path, _"Now, maybe Sasuke will make his move on me now that Naruto has…" _She stopped dead as thoughts flooded into her head at an alarming rate after she saw Naruto standing outside of the Hyuuga complex, alone with Hinata, who was blushing, _"What's this feeling? Is this… jeal…?" _She couldn't finish the last word this time, "Impossible…" She said out loud before quickly returning to her path and heading home.

"So, what do you say Hinata"? Naruto asked hoping that his compliments persuaded her to come along. She nodded timidly in agreement, "Alright…! I'll meet you at the training grounds tomorrow around eleven. See you tomorrow!" Naruto shouted excitedly before running all the way home.

**Sakura's Room**

"_Could that have really been jealousy I felt back there when I saw Naruto with Hinata. That's impossible. I'll admit; I admire Naruto's spirit and strength, but there's no way I could like him. Is there?" _Sakura thought agonizingly, rolling around in her bed. The moonlight intensified the curves of the young kunoichi's body making them more pronounced than they were on their own. The young beauty just couldn't figure it out, _"I thought that I only had feelings for Sasuke. I just can't believe it."_

**The Next Day **

"_I'm determined. Today I will confess my true feelings to Naruto. Then again, what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? That may be the reason why Naruto has never confessed to me. He really doesn't like me…I'm just not pretty enough him… What is it? Naruto-kun, you don't like me…" _Hinata thought as she stood at the training ground a little early for her meeting with Naruto, _"I want to be together with Naruto-kun so bad, but I can't bring myself to confess to him; and even if I confess he probably won't accept me. I'm nothing like Sakura; he must love girls like her. I'll never be like her, which means… Naruto will never like me." _

Hinata was coming down on herself so bad this time that she actually became teary-eyed. She sat down and hugged her knees as she sobbed quietly, _"Why do I feel this way all of a sudden? I can't believe myself sometimes. Why can't I stop crying…? Naruto will be here any second and I collapse like this."_

"Why are you crying?" A warm voice asked.

"It's… nothing. Thank you… for your concern… but I'm okay." Hinata said between sobs.

"You don't have to lie. I know how it feels to keep a feeling or problem bottled up for a long time. It hurts… a lot. So if you want to tell me about it, I've got some time to spare."

Hinata wiped her face against the sleeve of her jacket to clear the tears from her pale yet beautiful face. She raised her head to see her comforter and was shocked to see who it was, "So, do you want to start or do you want me to tell you something about me to make you feel more comfortable."

"……" Hinata still did not feel comfortable enough to tell him about her situation and was quiet.

"I think I understand. A while back, I actually had a problem with a relationship with a sibling. He did something bad to our family and I just couldn't take it so… I desperately wanted to avenge my family, but in order to do that… I needed power and I would have done anything to get that power." The male explained with a shaking fist that was hidden by his side, "I pursed that power so that I could face that person with malice." He paused and lowered himself to a sitting position, leaning against a tree, directly opposite Hinata, "You know. I really thought that I would have lost myself until I talk to someone. He told me that if I continued that path I was following I probably would've ended up just like him: killing the innocent that just stumbled on my path, taking life unfairly. His words really got to me and made me think about myself. I changed my ways and now I'm no longer on a path to the destruction of my life, or my personality." He took a short break to allow his words to sink in.

"_His situation wasn't as different from mine as it led on to be. I mean, not adding to the equation that he was on a path for vengeance. He's still telling me that if I keep what I'm feeling inside to myself then it can never lead to anything worth waiting for." _Hinata thought hiding half her face behind her crossed arms.

"So… do you feel like sharing now?"

"One question… Sasuke… why are you opening up to me? Rather, why do you even care how I feel? You're not the intimate or emotional type like how you're acting now."

"I'm not sure myself. I think that this is a seasonal thing. After today I don't think that I'll be like this again. So do you want to tell me how you feel or… what?"

"It's about a boy that I like."

"Let me guess, Naruto."

"How did you know?"

"It's just… things like this get extremely obvious when you're on a team with Naruto for as long as I've been. Actually, I bet you like him but because of his playful and idiotic personality, you can't tell if he likes you that same way you like him. Am I right?"

"…." She was shocked that he figured all of that out. She nodded and blushed before burying her head into her arms, "What should I do?" She asked timidly.

"Well… this isn't really my place to be telling you stuff like this but… umm… why don't you go for it and tell him how you feel? His life has been similar to mine except for the fact that he has been alone all of his life. I f I were him I'd be glad to have someone who I can rely or rather let my guard down in front of." There was then a moment of silence between the two, each not looking at one another, "Well, I guess I'll be going then."

"Umm… okay. Thanks for your advice."

"Don't worry about it." _"I wonder what could have persuaded me to do that. I mean that's nothing like my character. It must be this damned author playing around with my person." _(A/N strange)

Hinata was now alone to think about the advice given to her.

"Hey, Hinata…"

Hinata sprang to her feet a little surprised, "O-oh... hey Naruto. How are you?" Hinata asked standing stiffly.

"I'm good… So, are you ready to train for a bit?"

"Well… not quite yet. If you want, you could begin before without me."

"Okay…" Naruto disappointedly began some combat training. Hinata returned to her curled position blankly watching Naruto but focusing on confessing.

After a few minutes Hinata joined Naruto and they trained for about one hour before, "Naruto, I want to tell you something." She mumbled as they both rested.

"Hmm… what do you have to tell?"

"Umm… I'll tell you after we're done training."

Naruto and Hinata trained for two more hours before gathering all of their stuff to go and get some lunch. They were about to go before Naruto remembered something, "Hinata, didn't you have something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh… I… it was nothing, for… forget it!" Hinata replied excitedly as she chickened out of her confession.

"Come on Hinata. Tell me."

"No… Really… forget it… it's nothing."

"Hinata, an 'it' is never nothing. It's always important."

No. I can't." She said turning to the side and show her nervousness by raising her hands to her chest and lowering her head. It was a rather cute, defenseless look.

"Hinata, why are you always so secretive?"

"I'm sorry."

"Another thing: why are you always apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong so, why as you sorry." Naruto stated jokingly raising his voice a little.

Hinata gasped a little taking his increase in volume as him getting angry, "I-I'm sorry." She said bringing her hands closer to her face and looking as though she was about to cry.

"Naruto lowered his voice, "Hinata, I didn't mean it in a hurtful way. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Naruto apologized as she got closer to her. Naruto was sure it was serious when she took a step away from him. Naruto stared at her virgin eyes which never met his. Suddenly, almost in a flash dark clouds engulfed the blue sky but the two emotionally unstable shinobis did not notice the immediately change in weather.

Naruto turned his back realizing that this was an awkward moment and he, being as naïve as he is, had no idea what to do in a situation like this, "Ah… maybe we should just go… It looks as though it's going to rain any time soon." Naruto whispered before looking back to see the teary-eyed beauty giving him short swings of the head signaling a 'no'.

"Oh… I think I understand." Naruto was about walk off, thinking the kunoichi wanted to be alone, when he felt a small tug on his jacket sleeve. He looked back to see Hinata holding on. He looked at her face to see the cliché 'I'm an anime girl about to confess to you' face. She let go of his jacket to return her hands to the position against her chest as he turned to face her completely.

Naruto stared at the innocent, beautiful girl as she leaned against his chest. She stared in his mystifying eyes that hid what lie dormant inside of him before closing hers, tilting her head and waiting for her first romantic kiss ever. Naruto was shocked, _"W-what does this mean? Does Hinata really like me? She really wants me to kiss her… I have zero experience with this kind of stuff." _Naruto panicked in his head before bring his lips to hers.

Gently Naruto pressed his lips against her lukewarm lips, _"Is this all to it? I don't know what I was so worried about. Wait… what if I'm doing something wrong… What am I supposed to do after this if this kiss is no good…? Oh man… Oh man…! Ahhh…"_ Before Naruto knew it, the kiss was over and Hinata lowered her head and placed her fingers on her lip, not believing what she had just done. Naruto looked straight up with a clear mind.

After a while the two's eyes met again and Hinata began, "Naruto… if it's okay with you… I… like you… a lot." Hinata confessed softly.

"…. I… I like you, too." The two then shared a warming hug, "Umm… I think we should get shelter before the rain comes pouring down. Come on, I'll walk you home."

After the short walk to the Hyuuga Complex, Naruto was now making his way home. Naruto was experiencing one of those moments where he was happy but confused at the same time. He did not care though; all he knew was that he was happy. So happy in fact he wasn't paying any attention to what was happening right in front of him. Naruto walked gaily straight into a pink-haired kunoichi that would normally scold him for not paying attention to where he was going. But, something was different this time, "I-I'm sorry, Naruto." Sakura said in a manner resembling that of Hinata'a everyday speech tone.

"Say what?" Naruto asked in shock.

Sakura did not waste anytime, she exposed the reason for her new behavior to him immediately, "Naruto, I really need to talk to you about something. Naruto, of the many time that you asked me on a date and I refused you, all the time, I was thinking that I had my heart set to Sasuke and no one else, but over the time we've been on the same team I've grown fond of you and realize that you a better person than what people think at the start. I saw something that made me realize that I have feelings for you Naruto; I realize that I want to have more of a relationship with you than having a simple friendship. So Naruto, you must tell me now… will you accept me as more than a friend?" She stared lovingly into his eyes and Naruto stared right back. He could tell that this was no joke and that she was being sincere

"_I can't get with the girl I've like since I can't remember when I have Hinata. Damn it… why did she have to realize her true feelings now: when my feelings for her have changed so dramatically."_ He thought as the kunoichi waited patiently for an answer, "Sakura, every time you turned me down it may not have seemed like it but it actually hurt. Honestly, I thought that you were the only girl for me, that why I tried so hard but too much damage has been done, I don't want you to feel bad and I don't know if there is any way to avoid you from feeling bad but I don't want to have more of a friendship with you."

It was like a spear cast straight through her heart. She was rejected by someone who actually seemed desperate for her love in the past. She was a strong, young and inexperienced girls so she shrugged the pain off, "Naruto, I don't want you to think that you hurt me I'm young and I wasn't even sure if you were going to be the guy for me. I thought that Hinata was better fitted for you anyway!" She said jokingly, flashing her tongue at him and jogging away.

"Hey… wh… you know about that! How much do you know?" He shouted panicked, "Hey, Sakura…! Tell me!" He shouted before the kunoichi was out of sight.

Sakura ran to a secluded part of Konoha, she thought that only she knew about. She found a preferable spot under a mature tree. She sat down and curled up, burying her tear soaked face into her folded arms. In no time the dark clouds were releasing billions of tiny raindrops. The tree she was under was mature but old; the canopy that once provided great shade from the rain and blazing sun was not uncomfortable, allowing the raindrop to slip between the many gaps.

Sakura was soon soaked in rain but still weeping, "You know, you'll catch a cold if you stay in the rain like this." She looked up to see her forever beloved Sasuke.

Her heart began to warm until she remembered the normal treatment Sasuke usually delivers to her, "Why do you care?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it's because of a seasonal change that recently began happening to me." He said before taking a sit right next to her. She watched him carefully and if Konoha was not at a time of peace she'd think that he was an impostor, "So… you want to talk about it?"

"I-I… it's nothing important."

"Are you sure? I've really got time if you feel like talking."

"Well… I-… why don't you like me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke took his eyes off her and raised his head to the sky, "Well… it's not that I didn't like you, more that… I didn't want to like you. I was on a mission in the past. A mission that I'm not too proud of; but I'll simply put it like this I wanted power and I didn't want anything, and when I say anything I mean just about everything, to get in my path for power, but… I've changed… and now I'm different." Sasuke stopped there and leaned back against the tree.

"Umm… Sasuke… While you were talking, you said you 'didn't like me'. So, does that mean that you…?"

Sasuke turned his head to her, leaned of the tree and towards her. He raised his hand to her chin and slowly led her face even closer to his. She closed her eyes hoping that this was not a dream. She was happy and bliss jolt through her body when she felt Sasuke lips press against hers. They remained in the same position for a while until Sasuke released her chin and pulled away. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Sasuke staring at her with a small smile on, _"It really wasn't a dream. I-I'm so happy." _She thought after hatching an embarrassing smile accompanied by a minute blush. She melted in his arms, where she stayed until the rain ceased.

Inevitably, they both caught a cold.


End file.
